


future plans

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: thoughts you have while bagging...
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 2





	future plans

As is well known, it is never too late for some things and because this is an irrefutable fact, Rachel Amber, who brought the last dog back three hours ago, decides, mind you, that she is already walking five different animals, one of which is a ferret , and has just asked a customer whether she would rather have her purchases wrapped in paper or in plastic to go to evening school.

Sure, she and Chloe had talked about it several times, especially since her mother wanted to take evening classes herself, earlier when her first husband, Chloe's father, was still alive, but now again, where he had long since passed away.

Rachel looked at the thin ring on her finger.  
When same-sex marriage became legal in 2015, Chloe gave it to her as a gift, saying, "We're still too cool and far too badass to do that shit, but here, we're still celebrating."  
It was out of a gumball machine and Rachel liked it, but she would also like enough money to buy Chloe a real ring and herself. Made of gold. Not made of plastic.

Evening classes. How cool that was going to be, maybe Chloe would do something to get a better degree too.  
You could study together.  
But the discipline ...

Rachel had recently fallen asleep in bed over a really good book.  
She didn't wake up until the next morning with a large print from the edge of the book on her face.  
Chloe had laughed at her and then kissed the spot before going to work.

Rachel looked at the customer's groceries in front of her, she looked at the jacket the woman was wearing, one that she liked but couldn't afford herself, even if she was saving hard.  
What a frustrating thought.

But maybe she didn't need the jacket at all, maybe she didn't have to continue studying and in the end it would end up being something boring, something that her parents would have liked.

A perspective would still be pretty cool, Rachel thought, a more comfortable, carefree life for both of us ...

She would talk to Chloe. This evening.

Rachel smiled at the thought of the two of them going to school together as a couple.  
Many years and many moons ago they had both gambled away this opportunity, but now their time had come.

"Thank you for your visit, we look forward to welcoming you again", Rachel politely tells the customer goodbye, taking a good long look at that jacket.  
Maybe she doesn't need it, maybe she diesn't even like it. But by end of it, she'll be able to aford it.


End file.
